Morning Battles
by Johanna Black
Summary: Peter Pevensie, if you don't get you arse out of bed right now, I'm going to marry Edmund. " She jumped back as Peter shot up. "You will do no such thing!" PeterOC PLEASE R&R warning: One smutty chapter. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this was a dream I had last night, and I woke up, and said, '**_**Oooo that's a good story idea!'**_** So, here ya go! ENJOY! PeterOC Oneshot **

"Peter…Peter, get up."

"Mmmm…." Was his only response.

"Peter, come on!" He just rolled over. She rolled him _back_ over.

"Go away, Mags…I'll be up in a minute." Peter said rubbing his eyes. Maggie got a grin on her face and leaned in. Thickening her accent, she whispered,

"Peter Pevensie, if you don't get you arse out of bed right now, I'm going to marry Edmund. " She jumped back as Peter shot up.

"You will do no such thing!" he said menacingly. Maggie chuckled. She watched him as he rubbed his eyes. He was shirtless and his hair was rumpled from sleep.

'_Scrumptious…'_ She thought to herself. She was snapped out of her reverie when Peter put his hands on her hips. He pulled her in so that she was standing in between his legs.

"We go to battle with Miraz today." Peter said softly.

"I know…" Maggie said uneasily. Peter, his still locked with hers, un-tucked her shirt from her breeches and began unbuttoning it from the bottom-up, stopping just before her breasts. He took his eyes from hers and looked down at Maggie's stomach, where a small diamond resided.

"Did that hurt?"

"A little. It's tradition." Maggie said. Peter began to gently kiss her stomach. Maggie let out a soft sigh and weaved her fingers through Peter's hair, pulling him closer. His hands moved to unbutton her breaches and caress the small of her back, but she pulled back. Peter's eyes mirrored his confusion, but Maggie just shook her head.

"Caspian's coming." She said, buttoning her shirt quickly.

"How-"Peter started, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Peter? Magdalena?" Caspian's voice called from outside the tent.

"You can come in, Caspian," Maggie said, sweeping a hand through her long dark hair. Caspian's head and body appeared through the flap of the tent.

"Magdalena, Susan needs your help with something."

"Thank you, Caspian. Peter…I shall see you later." And with that, Magdalena exited the tent. Caspian glared at Peter.

"I would be thankful if you stopped making passes at my sister." Peter stood and glared at Caspian.

"And I would be thankful if you stopped making passes at mine."

**END**

**Ok, whaddaya think? PLEASE TELL ME !**

**Reviews are better than a hot snogging session with Peter :)**

***johanna BlaCk***


	2. Chapter 2

"CASPIAN LOOK OUT!" Magdalena yelled, stopping an oncoming attack from hitting her brother with her own sword. The man who had attacked Caspian slashed at her and cut open her arm, but she didn't notice. Her counter-attack left him without a sword, and she was about to strike him back, when she heard,

"NO STOP!"

"PETER!" They both looked in the direction of the voices. Magdalena, whose hair had come out whilst she was kicking Peter's ass, ran her hand through it and sighed, going back to Glenstorm. She watched as Caspian talked to the five, and looked away when High King Peter the Magnificent looked at her. His gaze was a mix of horror, shock, and fascination. It wasn't until they were walking to Aslan's Howe when Caspian said,

"Estás sangrand(1)." She shook her head.

"Estoy bien (2)." That's when she was pulled aside by the damaged arm.

"OW!" She yowled. The golden-haired King let go of her.

"I…You're bleeding."

"And?"

"Well, I…I just wanted to help-"

"You've already done enough, your majesty." Magdalena said sarcastically.

"I-" But Magdalena was dragged away by a hyper Lucy. She refused to accept the cordial, however. She looked back to see Peter staring after her.

This was going to be an interesting war.

**1. You're bleeding**

**2. I'm fine**

**Well, what do you think? Worth it? Yes? No?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK! AND BECAUSE YOU ROCK SO HARD, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

Magdalena tied her hair back with a light blue ribbon and made her way to the meadow in front of Aslan's Howe. She was going to 'help' them get back into shape. But she knew by that it was just basic sparring. They could all use it- even her and Caspian. She sighed when she saw the two youngest Pevensies paired together, and the second oldest Pevensie helping Caspian string a bow (he had never been good with archery). She shook her head and went into the woods.

"Stupid stories are real…" She muttered, swinging her sword around a couple of times.

"Centaurs…Dwarves…" She waved at a few branches and made clean cuts.

"And worst of all...y lo peor de todo, el rey estaba tan enamorado de las historias es un idiota(1)!" She yelled, doing a swinging turn and clashed swords with High King Peter the Magnificent. His eyes were on hers, and he was clearly surprised. Magdalena withdrew her sword and slid her sword into her scabbard before turning and walking away.

"Wait…wait! Please!" She kept walking.

"Maggie, wait!" She stopped walking.

"What did you call me?"

"Umm…Maggie? Should I not-"

"No it's-You just….I don't know you." Magdalena said, shaking her head and walking away. Peter followed her.

"How's your arm?"

"Fine."

"May I take a look?" She was about to turn and give him a piece of her mind, but his touch was so gentle. He rolled up her sleeve and untied the strip of cloth that was covering her cut. He gingerly skimmed the area with his fingers.

"You need to clean this or it will get infected."

"Majesty-"

"Peter." He said firmly. She shook her head.

"Majesty, I am perfectly capable of taking care of it myself."

"Please. Consider it…bridging the gap…or something." He said, taking her hand and leading her to a stream. He ripped off a piece of him shirt and let it run through the water for a couple of moments before placing it on her arm. She hissed for a second but sighed as the water cooled her heated skin.

"I'm…sorry about your arm. I- I didn't know who you were. She shook her head.

"It's fine. I understand." Magdalena said easily. She made the mistake of looking up and getting caught in Peter's eyes. She'd never seen anything quite so blue before.

"Peter! Peter!" they heard. The two looked up to see Edmund rushing toward them .

"You better come quickly!"

**Ok, what do you think?**

**worst of all the king who i was so enamored with in stories is an asshole.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Maggie, darling, it will only hurt for a moment."_

"_But Mama-"_

"_Voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo. Confía en mi.(1)" _

"_Si, Mama." She shut her eyes tight and let out a scream as the doctor pierced her belly button._

_She sat later on her bed with Capian._

"_Why did you have to get that?" Caspian asked, reaching for it._

"_Touch it and die, hermano(2)." Caspian smiled._

"_So why." _

"_Mama says that it has to do with coming of age or something."_

"_How have you come of age?"_

"_Well, last week, I started bleeding…like, down there." Caspian scrunched his nose and shook his head._

"_I don't want to hear this." Maggie rolled her eyes. _

"_Then you shouldn't have asked."_

"_Maggie...MAGGIE!" _

She woke up by being shaken.

"Wha-"

"How did you….what happened?"

"Oh…Edmund and Peter and I were heading back to Aslan's Howe-"

"You mean…"

"Yes, professor. They're real. They're here." Professor Cornelius sighed and rested against the wall.

"Aslan protect us." Magdalena rolled her eyes and muttered,

"I doubt it."  
Professor Cornelius fell asleep not long afterward, and Magdalena began looking around for an escape. She beckoned over one of the guards.

"Lanzamiento mí y yo te perdonamos la vida en el levantamiento de Narnia. (3)"

The guard glanced around before opening the door.

"Gracias, amigo." Magdalena said, walking toward the stairs.

"Esperar, princesa!(4)" She turned and caught the sword thrown at her.

"Thank you." She said before running upstairs. She took the servant's passageways and came into her aunt's room. Her uncle wasn't there, but her aunt was pm the bed, sobbing. She looked up.

"Maggie…When did you-"

"Ask your husband." She said, going to the balcony. She gasped at the sight below her. There was a strong fight…that the Narnians were obviously losing. There was a group of Telmarines cornering Peter. She hoisted herself over the balcony and dropped in, taking out three of the guards just by landing on them. That gave Peter the chance to take out the other two. He looked at her and was about to speak when she said,

"Not now." Before running off to help Susan.

**1I'll be here all the time. Trust me.**

**2Brother**

**3Release me and I will spare your life in the Narnian uprising **

**4Wait, Princess!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I said at the beginning that I didn't want to make this a full story…and that's what I've ended up doing….so how AM I doing?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Maggie…Magdalena, come back!" Peter yelled after her.

"Go away, Peter."

"Maggie, let me-"

"Maggie-"

"Shut UP Peter!"

She was slammed against a tree and his lips smashed against hers. She immediately pushed him away and slapped him, hard. He stood there in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she yelled at him.

"DO YOU ALWAYS SOLVE PROBLEMS LIKE THAT?"  
"Well it usually works…" Peter muttered. Magdalena scowled.

"What if I were to insult your father Peter. Huh? Would you stand for it?"

"Of course not-"

"But you can insult mine?" Peter was silent.

"Peter if any kind of alliance is to be formed between you and my brother you need to control your temper. I know, I know, I have to keep him in line,too!" She added hurriedly when Peter opened his mouth to protest. Peter let out a frustrated huff and Magdalena sighed.

"Your Ma-Peter." Peter's head snapped up; Magdalena took no notice of this.

"We need to come together and speak about things rationally from now on. We can't take another attack like that. We lost too many men." Magdalena noticed the incredulous look in Peter's eyes.

"What."

"You…you said Peter."

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?"

"Yea…yea it is." Peter said, grinning a bit, but he stopped and winced. Magdalena put her hand to his abused cheek.

"I'm sorry about that. I was angry. And I wasn't thinking." Peter said nothing, merely rubbed her face into her hand as a cat would. Magdalena smiled a bit.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit, yes." He murmured, kissing her palm. Magdalena stepped forward and placed a kiss on Peter's lips. He made a move to deepen it, but she pulled back.

"Don't read into that." She muttered, walking away from Peter. She knew he was watching her, so she moved her hips just a bit more than usual, relishing in the joy of being wanted.

**Ok, so it's been a while, buuuuuuuuuuuut here you go! Happy Columbus Day Weekend! PLEASE REVIEW! GETTING THEM IS BETTER THAN A HOT SNOGGING SESSION WITH PETER!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So you sent Ed to talk to Miraz?" Susan asked.

"Yes, he went with Glenstorm and the D.L.F." Peter said, glancing over at Magdalena. She was speaking in a very quick tone to Caspian, who was shaking his head. Magdalena smacked him upside the head and said something in a hushed tone. She glanced over to see Peter staring at her and smiled at him a bit; he smiled back. That was when Peter noticed Susan and Caspian sharing a similar moment. He glared at Caspian as if his life depended on it and Caspian gladly returned the favor. Susan just shook her head.

"I have to go help the archers some more." Susan said, leaving. She took a last look at Caspian before leaving; Magdalena took off in the opposite direction. The men took off in the direction of their corresponding crushes, pausing only to glare at each other as they passed. Peter followed Magdalena to the top of the Howe. He found her overlooking the landscape.

"How very different is this from when you left?" she asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Everything's different."

"Could you…could you learn to love it here again?" He looked down at her.

"Well, I'd need a tour…And someone to love it with." He said, taking her hand in his. A smile formed on Magdalena's face. Peter leaned down to kiss her, but was interrupted by a bugle blast. They looked at each other.

"Edmund's back." Magdalena nodded, still gazing at Peter's lips. He sighed.

"We should-"Magdalena's tongue darted out and swept across Peter's lips. He moaned and opened his mouth for more, but she pulled back.

"We should go and see what happened with Edmund." She went inside. Peter looked up and groaned.

"WHY does she keep doing that?" he growled out. From inside, he heard Maggie let out a bark of laughter.

**Yea, short i know. BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK? Maggie's very cruel to Peter...REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN A SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED PETER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is in regards to the story: To understand the next bit, you'll have to go back and read the first chapter, because that's what I would've put her to but I'm too lazy. So go, back and read the very first chapter, then come back and read this one.**

**P.S. There are only 3 more chapters! WARNING: THE LAST ONE WILL CONTAIN SMUT…most likely.**

"Do you need any cordial?" Peter asked anxiously, pulling Magdalena tight against him.

"If I do, I wouldn't know. You're squeezing is cutting off the circulation to my brain." Magdalena muttered into Peter's armor. He laughed and kissed her on the head.

"I was…I was so worried when we were fighting…I saw you fall." He said, looking down at Magdalena. She looked up at him, smiling.

"I'm fine." Peter nodded, smiling.

"I know. That doesn't mean I can't be worried."

"Mhm…" Magdalena leaned up and kissed Peter. He responded in kind. She pulled and made a move to run, but Peter growled,

"Get back here!" She laughed and allowed herself to be pulled back to him. He just held her until they were interrupted by Reepicheep showing off his new tail.

"Caspian," Magdalena said, as her brother neared them,

"We'll have to make preparations for a grand feast of sorts." Caspian scowled and Maggie grinned.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." She said, pulling away from Peter. He made a disgruntled noise of sorts and let her leave. Caspian glared at Peter, who rubbed his eyes and said,

"Look. You like my sister. I like your sister. I think that we should just have a truce, because neither of us is going to get what we want with the other in the way." Caspian nodded.

"Agreed."

"So…we're ok." Caspian nodded.

"For now." Then he walked off (to find Susan no doubt). Peter sighed and went after Magdalena. He didn't care if she was getting dressed. He just wanted to hold her again.

**Hm… should I make the NEXT chapter smut, or should I save the smut for later…I'm not very good at writing smut though, just warning you…WHADDAYA THINK? **


	8. Chapter 8 warning:smutty

**Heeeeeey readers. Long time, no read. That's TOTALLY my fault sorry! Ok, so for the benefit of our younger readers, here goes:**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!**

…**Right it THAT wasn't clear, I don't know what to do. By the way, this chapter contains smut. I haven't written much smut, so PLEASE be easy on me and gimme some critic! Gracias!**

Chapter Eight

Peter got changed out of his armor and into a fresh shirt and breeches before going to check on Maggie. He popped his head in her tent. She was sitting on her bed, braiding her long hair with her back to him; she was wrapped in nothing but a towel. He stepped into the tent as quietly as he possibly could, his fingers skimming over a giant purple and blue bruise forming on Maggie's back. She gasped and tensed at the touch of his fingers. He moved behind her and sat down, legs spread out around her own.

"Sssh, darling, it's only me." Peter whispered, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder. Magdalena nodded, but didn't un-tense.

"Sweetheart…what is it?" Peter asked.

"I-…I'm naked, Peter." Peter hummed into her skin and wrapped his arms around her; her entire torso was exposed.

"Yes, I noticed… Do you want me to go?"

"No…do you _want _to go?"

"No." Peter whispered, nuzzling her neck and pressing kisses to her skin. Magdalena stopped braiding her hair, unable to focus on anything but Peter's lips. She let her head fall back onto Peter's shoulder, giving him more access to her exposed skin.

"Mmm… Se siente tan bien, mi amor…" She murmured.

"What?" Peter asked, nipping at her earlobe.

"I said, 'That feels so good'." Maggie whispered, turning her head toward Peter. He captured her lips in kiss, both moving into it wholeheartedly. Peter slid his tongue between her lips and she opened her mouth fully, allowing him total access. His hands began to slide up her stomach and over her breasts, tweaking her soft buds. Maggie let out a soft cry and let her head fall back onto Peter's chest. He grinned like a Cheshire cat and gently pushed Maggie into a sitting position before moving out from behind her. She watched as he stood and pulled off his shirt. He was very well muscled, and his chest was riddled with battle scars.

Maggie reached out and began to trace over them with fascination. Peter gently pushed her hand away and knelt between her legs, unwrapping the towel from her waist so that she was fully exposed to him. She blushed, but made no attempt to cover herself up, too mesmerized by Peter's actions. He leaned forward and took one of her buds in his mouth, delighting in how it pebbled under touch and how Maggie gasped from feeling. He reached up and massaged the other bud with his hand.

Maggie weaved her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. Her breath was becoming harder and she tried to clamp her thighs together. This action was stopped by the fact that Peter was between her legs. Peter pulled back from her chest and looked up at Maggie, eyes shining.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I…Peter I need to-" Peter lowered his head to between her legs and began to kiss her inner thighs. She sighed and let her head fall back again. She wanted him to touch her so badly; his hair was gently tickling her core.

"Peter…gods, stop _teasing me!"_ Maggie muttered. Peter chuckled into her skin, causing vibrations to run up her leg.

"Consider this payback, dear."

"Nooooooooooo!" Maggie whined, trying to sneak her hand down to her core for some relief.

"Ah-ah-ah. No touching." Peter said, pushing her back onto the bed. He stood and Maggie's eyes grew wide at the size of his rather prominent bulge. She reached a hand out and stroked him; Peter groaned. Maggie undid the laces of his breeches and they dropped to reveal his manhood. Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth hung open for a moment. Peter smirked.

"Like what you see?" Peter asked smugly. Maggie shut her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"Sure. I think this just reaffirms why you're king." Peter's protests turned into a groan when Maggie began to stroke him, first gently, then harder and harder. He almost called out when he felt Maggie's lips wrap around him.

"Gods…Maggie you don't have to-oooooooooooooh…" Peter couldn't say anything else. Maggie began to bob her head back and forth, and Peter began to push her head harder and faster. For a few moments, Peter was lost in paradise, unable to focus but anything of the feeling of Maggie's mouth. He pushed her back after a while.

"Lie back down." He whispered. Maggie did as she was told and Peter knelt between her legs again. He put his lips to her mound and licked straight up her slit. She arched into his tongue, needing so much more.

"Ayyeeeee…" she moaned out; Peter began to suckle her tender clit. He could tell from her moans and how wet she was that it was her first time. He looked up to Maggie and slid a finger into her opening.

"Oh!" Maggie jumped a bit; Peter bit his lip as she tightened around his finger.

"Jesus…Maggie." he murmured, beginning to pump in and out. He added another and scissoered her opening.

"Gods…Peter, faster…hardeeeeeer!" Maggie groaned; Peter did as he was told. He pulled out after a few minutes and positioned himself over her.

"Are you ready?" He whispered. Maggie bit her lip and nodded.

"Take me, Peter."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Peter whispered, brushing hair back from Maggie's face.

"Sore…very sore." Maggie murmured. Peter grinned, pulling her by her hips closer to him.

"Buuuut…?"

"But satisfied. Very satisfied." Maggie whispered, kissing Peter's chest. Peter grinned.

"I'm glad." Magdalena snuggled closer to Peter's chest.

"Stay with me tonight?" she whispered. Peter grinned, and placed a firm kiss on her head.

"I'll never leave you."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

**Soooo…there ya go! WHAT DID YOU THINK? It took me forever to write that =_= And uh-oh! Peter just made a comment that he definitely CANNOT keep. REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN THE SCENE I JUST WROTE!…they probably are tho…so please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY HEY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Yeah, it's been a while since I wrote. SORRY ABOUT THAT! Writing that smut took a lot out of me (hehehe nudge nudge wink wink ;)) SO HERE YOU GOOOOOOOO!**

A week had passed since the battle. Maggie now spent every night in Peter's room, and the two usually didn't appear until noon. But they weren't necessarily making love; often times they lay in bed together, talking until dawn about both their pasts and their future. Peter would tell Maggie about where he came from, about the old times of Narnia, and about the technology they had in his world. Maggie was particularly fascinated by the idea of a gun, and often spoke of how it could change warfare in Narnia forever. Peter, however, was not particularly happy with the idea. To him, Narnia was far more pure, far more innocent than his world. He had seen what guns did to people and to countries, and refused to entertain Maggie's fascination any further.

Caspian, however, didn't know this, and even when Maggie would try to explain this, he would find some new hickey of hers. But that was when Maggie would remind him of the fact that he often left the same marks on Susan's neck. And to this, he had no response. It was one particular morning in the library when Maggie, Susan, AND Caspian were all in the same place at the same time when Caspian said,

"Maggie, what's that on your neck?" He brushed her hair back to reveal a fresh red mark. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"The same thing that's on Susan's." Caspian and Susan's faces turned obscene shades of red. The two stood up and briskly walked out of the library. Maggie giggled to herself and headed deeper into the library. She was looking through the philosophy books when she heard footsteps.

"I just passed Susan and Caspian," she heard and she looked up to see Peter, walking toward her. He was clad in a brown peasant blouse with a drawstring at the neck and a pair of breeches.

"Yes, and?" Maggie asked, pulling a book off of the shelf, looking over it and putting it back.

"And they were both blushing a severe red, and I have a nagging feeling that you, love, had something to do with it." Peter said, following her as she went deeper into the library.

"Me? What would _I_ have to do with it?" she asked, stopping in front of another book and leafing through it. Peter wrapped his arms waist and pulled her close so that they were back to chest. Maggie gasped at the raging hard-on pressed against her lower back.

"Do walk around the castle like that?" She whispered.

"Of course not." He murmured, kissing her neck.

"Well, you can't have gotten that within the last minute and a half." She muttered. Peter chuckled.

"You don't know that." Maggie was still stiff in his arms (A/N hehe stiff…sorry. Keep reading)

"So tense." Peter whispered, running his hands up and down Maggie's sides. She began to relax a bit before turning in Peter's arms and kissing him. He responded in kind and pushed her against the bookcase. She hoisted herself up on one of the shelves and wrapped her legs around Peter's waist. He moaned and pressed against her core, feeling that she was still wet from the…game they had played at the breakfast table.

"Gods Peter," Maggie moaned as he ground against her. She began fumbling with the strings on his breeches and he pulled down her stockings. With one quick thrust, he entered her and she let her head fall back.

* * *

"We really stop doing that in public." Maggie murmured, pulling her stockings back up. Peter chuckled and relaced his breeches.

"Yes, well it's not like we've been caught yet."

"PETER!" They heard as they saw Lucy scampering toward them.

"Aslan wants to speak to you and Maggie." Lucy led the way to the throne room, and Peter took Maggie's hand and followed Lucy.

"Had she walked in five moments earlier, the poor girl would've been traumatized for life." Maggie whispered. Peter chuckled.

**WHAT DOES ASLAN WANT WITH THEM D:**

**THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL KNOW IS TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER….**

**When I post it…**

**But for me to post…**

**YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Or you won't have another chapter…**

**Which would lead to you not being able to read it…**

**Well, you get it. **

**REVIEW MY LOVES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh god, please please please don't kill me for my lack of update! But summer is here and HERE WE GO!**

She wouldn't speak to him. She wouldn't even LOOK at him. She wouldn't touch him or kiss him. She wouldn't be in the same room with him for more than five seconds.

And he couldn't blame her. For the first time in his life, he wished Aslan would just leave them be. But he had to face facts. He had to go home. Aslan hadn't even mentioned it, but they all knew. It was innevitable- They couldn't stay there forever. It wasn' t their world anymore.

"You have to let him go." That's all Aslan had said to Maggie. But she refused. She didn't want to let Peter go, ever. She kept telling herself that it wouldn't happen. That Peter would never leave her. He had promised her.

He had PRROMISED her.

She was his, he was hers, and nothing would change.

But that was in an ideal world, and Maggie knew that things never truly went as they should. There was always something there to end the happyness. Something to bring you down. There was to be a celebration of sorts tomorrow. And she didn't know if she could be there.

But no, she would have to be. It was her duty.

"It's time for us to go." Peter looked right at her.

"All of us."

Maggie's heart clenched and she felt sick. The world was spinning. Tears came to her eyes.

She felt Peter hold her tight.

"I love you...Come back with me."

"No...no. Stay here." She whispered. Peter searched her eyes for some kind of peace or understanding, but there was none to be found.

"Perhaps it would be best to take Magdelena with you, Peter." Aslan said.

"What? Why?" Caspian questioned, upset. Hew couldn't lose his lady love and his sister all in one day.

"Because Magdelena..." Aslan sighed.

"Magdelena is with child." A gasp rippled through the crowd. Peter himself nearly toppled over himself.

"With...with child? Oh...oh Maggie." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. He felt tears coming to his own eyes, but he held them back. A father? He couldn't be a father! He was only, what, eighteen?

"I'm staying here." Maggie said, straightening and regaining her composure.

"No...no, come with me! We can...we can raise our child together. We'll work things out." Peter pleaded, cupping her face in his hands.

"Peter...You have your family to take care of. Lucy and Edmund...They still need your guidance." Maggie whispered, shaking her nodded,clenching is jaws and willing tears not to come.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her for the last time.

**Oh god, do you guys hate me now? You hate me, dont you. Ah well. There's probably going to be another chapter sooo...Yeah. OKAI BAI**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoa! Hey guys, long time, no type!**

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MORNING BATTLES D:**

**Just a warning…Oh gods, how do I do this?**

**Sigh. Here goes nothing.**

Final Chapter

"Do you, Peter, take Magdelena to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Peter looked around. He was in Narnia, at the alter, with Magdelena. Edmund was presiding the wedding- all of Narnia was in attendance.

"I do."

"And do you, Magdelena, take my idiot brother to be your lawfully wedded husband." Peter glared at Edmund, but smiled when Magdelena gave that tinkling laugh he loved so much.

"Well then, I know announce you husband and wife. Narnia, I present to you, High King Peter the Magnificent and High Queen Magdelena the Wise. Peter,you may now kiss the-"

"**PETER!" **Peter bolted upright in his bed, heart pounding at the sudden shock of being awoken. He realized his hand was at his side, as if reaching for his sword. He looked over to see his roommate, Charles Finnigan, looking rather cross with him.

"You were doing it again." Charles said, a frown gracing his face.

"Doing what?"

"Muttering that name in your sleep! Mary or-or Myra-"

"Maggie. Here name is Maggie." Peter said, angrily.

"Well, whoever she is, give her a call and get her off of your mind so I can get some decent sleep!" Peter resisted the urge to get up and yell at Charles, to say that it wasn't so simple, but he just kept his mouth shut and rolled over.

* * *

"My lady! What is wrong?" Esmerelda rushed to the side of the fallen princess.

"I-…I think my water just broke…" Maggie gasped out, fear sparkling in her eyes. Esmerelda, the maid, helped the princess to her bed, then called to the others to get hot water and towels, and to send somebody to wake the prince.

Sixteen grueling hours later, Magdelena gave birth to a boy.

With her dying breath, she told Caspian to name the boy after his father.

Peter.

**Oh my god. You want to kill me, don't you. There was no other proper way to end it, I don't think…**

**Well there you go! That's Morning Battles! It's a wrap! Finite! Done! Fin! O-vah!**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers! I appreciate all your support!**

**Love, kisses, and cookies,**

**Johanna Black**


End file.
